The new cultivar of hop, Humulus lupulus L., was created in the course of a planned breeding program carried out at Motueka, New Zealand. It was selected from a population of seedlings derived from a cross made in 2004 between ‘Hersbrucker Pure’ (seed parent) (not patented) and 97.72-09 (pollen parent) (not patented). Seedlings from the cross were grown in a nursery at the same location during the 2004-5 season and subsequently planted in the field in 2005-06 season. In 2006, ‘Hort9909’ was identified as having potential as a new variety and given the breeder code 04.99-09. The variety was selected on the basis of its good agronomic performance, and chemistry profile.